


This Is Not A Date!:  Reylo in a Freezer

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Based on a Trope Mash-up, But Not Your Bartender, F/M, Keep Your Vodka Frozen, Meet-Cute, Not a Date, Reylo - Freeform, based on a prompt, locked in a room, plus Bonus Huddling for Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: I'm collecting drabbles and prompts so I have somewhere to put them.  This one's exactly what it sounds like; I was prompted to mash up Not A Date and Locked In A Room, and added some bonus Huddling for Warmth just for fun.





	This Is Not A Date!:  Reylo in a Freezer

“This would be a great first-date story, if we were in a movie.”  He smiled at her. It was a great smile, and on any other day she would have been HAPPY to smile back.  But…   
  
Today she glared at the new hire.  “This is NOT a date! Maybe you missed the part where we’re locked in the freezer, Solo!”  Of all the days. A new bartender, they didn’t even open for hours, she’d just been giving him the tour of the restaurant, *her* place, she finally had her own place.  He wouldn’t even have that much to do with the freezer, really, but some of the finer vodkas lived in here, because unless you were a barbarian you kept them frozen. And her phone was in her purse, and she’d watched him put his down on the table out front, politely, to give her his full attention.    
  
He looked at her, a quiet, unruffled look.  “No, ma’am, I did not miss that.” The look got less quiet, as though something were boiling underneath despite the cold.   “I know it’s not a date, I was trying to make a joke. And I’m kicking myself for, you know, kicking the door,” the boiling was spilling over now, he was turning red, “but I didn’t figure you’d appreciate it if I started yelling and breaking things my first day on the job.  Which is probably also my last, because that was REALLY stupid. So was the joke, I guess. Here.” He took off the plaid shirt he was wearing and dropped it over her.   
  
Rey was glad of the extra layer, given that she was wearing the front-of-house outfit of a very short dress with very thin spaghetti straps that she wore only as long as she had to until she could put on her REAL clothes and get to cooking.  But that left him in only a very thin T-shirt; and while she appreciated the view, he was already shivering.   
  
“No, that’s no good.  Thank you, really, but what about you?  Here, sit down over here against the wall, and I guess we can…share it?”  She slid down the wall herself to demonstrate, ugh, she HATED heels and short skirts; but he was looking, well *that* was interesting.  Rey patted the floor next to herself; he obligingly settled down next to her, long legs stretched out in front of him, hmm, now *she* was looking.   And the more of each of them was pressed up against the other, the warmer it was.   
  
After a while, politely sitting next to each other wasn’t doing the trick, so he shifted and put his arm around her, here under his plaid button-down. And that was, well, that was very nice, she really hoped her nose didn’t start running, that would not be attractive at all; so what?  This was NOT a date.   
  
There was heat in his eyes, now, though, enough to melt this whole place; and though he hadn’t said anything, or made a move, he was looking at her mouth, and her eyes, and her mouth again.  Well, she was pretty sure she knew what that meant, and, well, it WOULD make a good story, wouldn’t it? Carpe, um, freezer.   
  
And that’s how they ended up in a liplock, which was still going on when Poe opened the door.  “Now where is the…Oh, hey, guys, sorry, I thought you were just going to show the new guy around, if I’d known this was a date I’d’ve knocked…” he dissolved into laughter…”on the freezer door.”  He kept right on laughing. “Good thing I got here early. Or would you prefer I come back later?” There was a sardonic eyebrow.   
  
They spoke in unison.  “This is NOT a date.”   



End file.
